The Other Chosen One
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: In The Matrix,Neo was born as their Chosen one to defeat Smith,but in the wizarding world Lauren and Harry Potter were born to defeat Voldermort,though Harry died on October 31st and only Lauren can stop Voldermort and Smith with Neo's help. Mouse lives and has a big crush on Lauren, because he's the one who brings her back from the dead like Trinity for Neo


The _Other_ Chosen One

Lauren's File,Classified information regarding the twin sister of Harry James Potter,Ministry eyes only

Name:Lauren James Potter

Siblings:Harry Potter(deceased twin brother).

Age:15 years old,Born July 31st 1980

Education:Little Whinging Primary,Currently attends Hogwars School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Scottish Highlands

Habits:Loves to be around animals,Reads and Loves to play sports.

Agent Smith:

I read Miss Potter's file that had been given to me by Lord Voldermort "so,this is the special one of your world? A teenage girl?" I inquire "yes,but do not think that because she is a child she is weak,thrice I personally have fought her and thrice she has beaten me and escaped" he said "like Mr Anderson" I grumble,that damned hacker will be the death of the Matrix "but if I make a suggestion?" I offer him "I'm listening" He said "help me kill a certian hacker and I will help you kill Miss potter as well" I said "a muggle,helping a _wizard_?done." he said "then we have a deal,my lord" I say to the most feared wizard.

Lauren Potter:

My days are getting worse and worse,to start off with:a Dementor attacking me and Dudley in an alley and I have to whip out my wand an defend us both,then I'm in major trouble by the ministry for merely defending myself. I really hate the ministry for saying that I'm a liar for saying that old snakeface had come back(believe me,I've still the scars for it)so, after I wake up screaming from a nightmare that I've been having all summer,the key in my door was turning then the door flew open and I heard a voice say "Lumos" "Professer Moody,Tonks what're you doing here?" I asked in surprise "rescuing you ofcourse" Moody growled "but the letter said I was expelled from Hogwarts" I protest "well you havn't,not yet" Moody barked "don't worry Lauren,we'll explain everything when we get to headquarters" Tonks said "not here Nymphadora" Moody growled at her "don't call me Nymphadora" she warned,her hair changing colour,Moody stamped his staff and my firebolt appeared with my packed trunk on the end. One broomstick ride later we appear in Grimmaulnd Place and another house appeared,we went in and in the room at the end I could see my Godfather Sirius Black,he glanced up and smiled when he saw me "Lauren dear" Mrs Wesaley said as she closed the door "looking a bit peaky,but dinner'll have to wait untill the meeting's finished" she added "but I'm not..." I protest "ah,Ron and Hermione are waiting for you straight upstairs, first door on your right" she said sending me up past a weird houself and a screaming portrait until i mentioned that I was half pureblood witch from my dad,then she shut up "Lauren!" Hermione shrieked as she flung herself on me. One hearing and being cleared of the charges later,I was on my was to theplatform 9 and 3/4 and to Hogwarts when this guy in a complete black suit(he looked like one of them MI5 dudes,yeah,I watch too much telly)appears in front of me "dude, you gotta death wish?" I asked, freaked from this "Miss Potter? You have to come with me" he said "like nor, I got to get to school dude" i said running through the barrier to the platform "hurry up!Lauren!" Hermione yelled "coming!" I yell grabbing my stuff and getting on the train,as we got nearer to Hogwarts Hermione asked "Laure,you've been quiet,what's up?" "just this guy who tried to make me miss the train,I've been thinking about it,like who was he and how did he know who I was?" I said confused at it all. So when we get to the school, I instantly have my usual IPod confiscated and I'm in detention off Umbridge for telling the truth about Lord Snakeface. So after I've had detention, Hermione suggested to me creating a dueling club called Dumbledores army to oppose Umbridge's softly taught and 'safe' Defence against the dark arts.


End file.
